


Dragon Swordswoman(MAN!)

by Colinyeo231



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colinyeo231/pseuds/Colinyeo231
Summary: When I think of reincarnation, being transported to the world of One Piece is the last thing I would think of. And why am I a girl! And what do you mean you're a dragon! A SI One Piece story with a twist! Warning: Mature Themes and possible cursing.





	Dragon Swordswoman(MAN!)

_Chapter 1: I like Isekai stories, but not this!_

  
I always have a liking with otherworld-summoning stories, fan-made or original. The idea of going into a new place, fictional one or just some weird place has always fascinated me.

Like Zero no Tsukaima, or every Isekai manga out there.

It’s like travelling to another planet, only without the sci-fi and more fantasy.

I’ve read a lot of fics of this idea, of one character jumps into another story and how those people are going to react. It was fascinating!

It makes me wonder if I could end up like that someday.

Sure it is a little dumb daydream but hey! Anything could happen!

But sure isn’t me being dead though.

It was over in an instant. One second I was on the traffic crossing, the next… It was blur. I remember getting hit, then flying, then crashing, and sliding, you get the gist of it. That’s what I get for not looking both ways before I cross.

But still, being dead is… a little underwhelming to be honest.

I was just in a dark space, like dark, dark.

Nothing here.

Just empty void of darkness.

I crossed my arms in irritation. I guess all those talks about heaven or hell after death is just bullshit after all. I wasn’t much a religious person myself anyway.

  
Oh, where are my manners…  
The name’s Rein, Rein Crosshart. Yeah, it’s a weird name, but I have heard weirder.

I’m an Asian male of average height (At least it is in my country.), black hair and brown eyes. The standard Asian package. Twenty years old, and I’m dead. Damn, now that I’ve said it out loud it’s kind of depressing. I’ve haven’t finished my diploma yet and I’m already dead. Well, at least I’ve no need to turn in those papers that I didn’t do at all!

…  
…  
…

Okay, this is getting boring quick. What am I supposed to do here?! Wait out the rest of eternity in this void going crazy?! If this is the afterlife I want out! I’ve never got to see the end of One Piece yet! That’s a big thing! I mean, which loyal One Piece fan doesn’t want to see the big finale of that amazing piece of art and story?!

  
And just as like that, the void brightens, and I know nothing.

* * *

The first thing I’ve notice after that light show is that I’m not in the void anymore. The blue sky, the white clouds, and the wide expansive ocean; yup, not the void. I’ve looked around, the rocky plains on my feet, my bare feet. Is it chilly here or just me?  
  
I looked down on my body, and my mind froze.  
  


I’ve have breasts.  
Like… Female mammillary organs.  
The two round fats that attracts the male gaze.

Not only that, I’m naked. Like a newborn baby.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL?!” I yelled out as I groped my new body parts, “WHEN DID I GREW BOOBS?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!” I turn to the Cliffside and looked down at the sea, my reflection looking at me but not the one I expect. Instead of a standard guy’s face, I’ve got the most feminine face I know of. It’s like a model face staring right back at me.  
  
“Oh… Oh my gawd…” I muttered, before realizing my voice has changed as well. Gone was the boring male voice of Rein, instead it is a stranger’s. A really beautiful, angelic voice.  
  


I… turned into a girl… A really… hot… naked girl…

  
“What is going on?!” Is this the reincarnation thing?! If it is, can I have a redraw?! At least let me keep my guy parts!  
  
“Okay, calm down… Calm down…” I panted, “Don’t panic… just think. I’m on an unknown rocky cliff with nothing but my naked body, which is female… Okay, that sounds like the start of a real bad hentai…” I looked back, a lush forest behind me.  
  
Okay, first thing first, food. No way I’m starving to death after reincarnating.

  
And clothes.  
Definitely clothes.

  
Let’s hope I’m on a habited place than anything else…

* * *

I think I might be lost. I know I saw this tree five times now. “My luck is the worst!” I shouted out, hoping for someone to hear the commotion. Actually, now that I think about it, I best don’t attract anyone or anything. The last thing I need it to start a gangbang. Or get introduce to bestiality.   
  


Nope, not getting into that kind of fetish.

  
I’ve been walking for hours, at least I think so, and I’m no way closer to anything! And my back is staring to ache a little. How do busty women walked around so easily? These things weight a lot!

  
*GROWL*

  
And now I’m hungry. Damn it, why do I have to get lost now?!  
  
“Hope some of these fruits are edible…” I muttered. I looked up at the tree next to me, the apple-looking fruit dangling just above me.   
  


Guess it’s climbing time. 

  
I dig my feet into the bark, wincing at the splinters of bark that digs to the bottom of my feet, I slowly climbed up the trunk to one of the branches, the red fruit just a few inches away. “Okay… steady…” I slowly crawl towards it, “Easy…” I reached out towards it, almost touching it.

  
*CREAK*

“…Uh oh…”

*CRACK!*

“AH!”

  
I plummet to the ground below, landing on my chest hard. OW! Man my nipples are stinging. …I can’t believe I just thought of that… Why do female bodies have to be that much more sensitive?! God hope my period isn’t as bad…

After rubbing my aching chest (Still can’t get used to the additional pillows), I took notice of the apple on the grass. “YES!” I grabbed the apple and was about to bite into it.

“Hello~ What do we have here?”

I froze, glancing to a bunch of men standing there with lecherous looks in their eyes. Their outfit kind of reminds me of old pirate movies, like in Pirates of the Caribbean. And are their pants bulging slightly…?

Oh… fuck…

“Hey guys! We found ourselves a little present!” One of the man shouted happily, “And she’s already unwrapped~!”  
  
“Look at those knockers! I bet I can blew a load off of those!” Another hooted, feeling his bulge already.  
  
Crap, crap! This is the last thing I want after reincarnating!  
  
“I-I don’t want any trouble…” I hastily stutters out.  
  
“Oh, my little pet, it won’t be any trouble at all!” The first man laughed, “We just to relieve some stress, that’s all. We won’t hurt you, much.”  
  
I didn’t want to hear anymore. I just scream before taking off and ran as fast as I can. I can hear their footsteps behind me as they chase me through the woods shouting out at me. Nonononononono, I didn’t get reincarnated so I can be part of a pirate gangbang!  
  
“Gotcha!” One of the men manages to throw me down onto the ground hard, before pulling me up and groping my breasts, “My, my, what soft things you have here! Can’t wait to paint them white!”  
  
“Hey! Let us have a turn!”  
  
“Fuck off! I caught her! I get first lay!”  
  
I’ve gone rigid from the unwanted pleasure of getting groped, his slimy muscle licking up the side of my neck. “No… Please…” I pleaded, not that it did any good. His hand starts to slide down my stomach to my- 

NO! Not that! Anything but that!

 

“GAH!” His weight got off of me suddenly, me dropping on the floor panting and my face red. “Hey! Who are you?!”

I turn my head slightly, a man in a white shirt with dark blue pants tucked into a pair of black boots, his hands bandaged up with leather braces tied to his arms and the back of his hands, his reddish untrimmed hair sticks out slightly under a brown fedora. On his waist is a white plain katana lacking a guard or a pummel sitting firmly on a red sash and a haversack on his hand as he plops it on the ground.

“What kind of well-mannered man I be if I saw a lady getting raped and NOT step in to kick your asses?” He asked.

“Damn it, don’t you know who we are?!” The pirate shouted drawing out a sword and his pals getting out some flintlock pistols as well. “We are the Don Krieg Pirates! Worst pirates of all of East Blue! Do you really think that you can take us?!”

Don Krieg? East Blue? Wait, wait, don’t tell me! I’m in the One Piece universe am I?! I would be fanboy- Um… fangirling so hard right now if weren’t for the trio of nasty pirates with blades and loaded pistols.

“Of all of East Blue?” The man chuckles, “I’ve heard, and I don’t see it. You guys sure are large and infamous, but…” He raised his hand and sticks out a finger, “To me, a finger is all that I need.”

“You cocky bastard!” One of them rushed at him swinging his sword at him, he sidesteps it and jams the finger onto the guy’s temple. The pirate’s eyes rolled up and collapsed onto the ground in front of me. Damn, he is good!”

“Ah! You’ve killed Kenny!”  
“You bastard!”

The hell?! Pirate South Park?! Really?!

 

The other pirate aims his pistol and fired, my saviour flicked his finger and the bullet hits the other pirate instead, knocking him down, “The fuck?!” He turns his head just as he was flicked into the forehead, sending him crashing into the trees and away from the area.

“That takes care of that.” He stated nonchalantly before turning to me, “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” I manages to get out, the badassary of what happened still fresh in my mind.

“Geez, some pirates just can’t keep it in their pants…” He sighed as he walked over the haversack and lifts up onto his shoulder, “Come on.” He tells me, “We better get out of here before the rest of their crew notices they are gone.”

“A-Ah! R-Right…” I slowly tries to get up, my legs a little numb and I can feel fluids on my thigh- NO! I’m not turned on by what happened! I refuse to!

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked once more.

“I’m fine!” I stated, a bit too hastily as my legs are still struggling to keep me up. I hear him groan before some rustling of grass and I was sweep off my legs, his arms on my back and the back of my knees.

W-Wait… am I in a fucking princess carry?! NO! My man pride won’t allow it.

“Put me down!” I screamed as I try to push him off, he not budging at all. Damn you, scrawny lady arms!  
  
“No time.” He stated, as he takes off through the forest.  
  


Oh god please not let anyone see me like this! My pride will be demolished!

* * *

After a hour of carrying me (Pride broken, shattered…), he put me down by a small clearing. My legs nearly gave out under me but I held on. “T-Thanks…”  
  
“Don’t mention it.” He shrugged, before raising his eyebrow slightly, “I just realised, you’re naked.”  
  
You mean you never realized until now?! Wait, oh right, I’m naked! I screamed out in panic as I kneeled down and covered myself as much as I can with my arms. “Geez! Chill! I’m not like those guys!” He cringed as he digs his ears, “Damn, you have chords of steel. Sure hope no one else heard that.”  
  
“L-Look away! Close your eyes!” I screamed out. This isn’t what I expected of being reincarnated! Turning into a girl, stuck in an island somewhere, hungry, nearly getting raped, I hate this! My eyes feel hot and tears are flowing down my cheeks as sobs leaks out of my mouth. 

  
I don’t care anymore! This is too much!

  
The man sighs before I hear rummaging, before feeling a cloth draped onto me. I feel the fabric, big and soft and proceeds to wrapped it around my body. “Sorry, but I don’t have any female clothing so that would have to do.”  
  
“I-I’m be insulted if you have.” I says out loud before I can stop.  
  
“Yeah, you would.” He laughed before sitting down on a fallen log, “The name’s Sen. I’m a wanderer. What’s your name?”  
  
“…Rein.” I answered hesitantly. A wanderer?  
  
“Rein, huh?” Sen stated, “What are you doing wandering the forest in the nude?” He paused before pointing at me, “Bestiality?”  
  
“FUCK NO!” I shouted. How could he think that?! That asshole! And I thought he was nice too!  
  
“Kay, kay. I was just asking.” He shrugged, “But still, what are you doing here? This is an unmarked island on the map right next to the Calm Belt. I doubt you came here looking for adventure in the buff. Or you are really-”  
  
“Stop suggesting that!” I screamed, “That’s just wrong! Unethical!”  
  
“Right, got it. No bestiality fetish.” He stated nodding to himself.  
  
“So… what are YOU doing here?” I asked.  
  
“Me? I’m just here to resupply.” He stated, “Food, water, the usual. My boat is actually not too far from here. I was just about to head off when I heard you scream. Good think I did, isn’t it.”  
  
“Y-Yeah, thank you for saving me.” So he has a boat? I guess that’s not unusual. This world is mostly sea. How else are you going to go around beside by boat?  
  
“You wanna come with me?” He asked, “I can get you to the nearest inhabited island and drop you off there.”  
  
“A-Actually!” I need to stay with this guy! He is strong and I don’t know the timeline of the plot I am right now. If it’s before Luffy left, then I might some time to spare to train up and join his crew but if it’s after they enter the Grand Line…  
  
“May I join you in your journey…?”  
  
He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, “Huh? Why would you want to join me?”  
  
“I-I…” Crap, didn’t think this through! “…I fell for you…?”

…  
…  
…

Okay, it’s official. I suck in making excuses.  
  
“Really…? Do you really want to use that excuse?” He deadpanned.  
  
“Please! I beg of you!” I pleaded, pride be damned, “I-I don’t know anyone out there! And I’m unarmed! I can’t survive out there! You’re my only chance in survival! Please! I’ll do anything! I can cook! I know first aid! I-I…”  
  
I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m desperate, damn it!  
  
“I-I can be your stress-reliever…?” I phrased it out as I lifted my blanket slightly to show a bit of my body.  
  
He stared at me in disbelieve, before sighing heavily, “Lady. You can’t just sell your body like that. Have some dignity.”  
  
“Hey! I’m desperate, alright?!”  
  
He looked at me, “Alright, fine. You can come.” He sighs, I cheering in the background, “But! Not as the whore! No. I’m going to train you.”  
  
…What?  
  
“You’re going to need some training if you’re going to keep up with me.” He stated, “I’m not some saint, but I’m not some asshole either. I’m going to train you up enough so that you wouldn’t hold me back, got it?”  
  
“…Huh?”  
  
“Good!” He stands up, “You may call me Master Sen!”  
  
…What did I gotten myself into…?

…  
 _To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> And there! Finished this in one day so it will be slightly rushed. But damn, I was thinking of writing this for a while, since I’ve read several SI One Piece fics and a lot of them are quite good! If you like this kind of story, I recommend This Bites by Xommiac. It is one of the best fics of this genre and what finally drove me to writing this.  
> Another one I would recommend is Through the Eyes of a Canine by NyanWolfy. It was the first one I have read and it has quite an interesting premise!  
> Twelve Red Lines by Vikingr is good as well!
> 
> With that, I thank you for reading this!


End file.
